OH MY Okay geez :)
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Dean and Sam were being loving but acting like brats to each other, in which that gets one of them de-aged to a year old baby. You bet that Bobby and Castiel can save the day and give the boys a mouthful and chew their ears out with annoying lectures. Platonic-ish slash and humor on the way.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any canon and existing non canon characters, only my own. Also this is a de-aged fanfic, in which it may or may not include some platonic-ish ( man to man love) slash. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Dean Winchester and his brother Sam, walked through the woods of Hollywood. Apparently, Castiel and their mom, Mary, said they needed them for some "mission from God" asap. Sam got the message from his snapchat account and went to tell Dean. " Hey Dean! Hello... Wake up you bear! (Growls) I swear, I wonder why I chose to go back doing hunting with you." Since Dean wouldn't wake up, Sammy decided to do the unthinkable. He raced down and got a bucket, then filled it with cold water with ice cubes inside, then raced back to the kitchen. There, he got some pasta sauce, ketchup and a marker and dirty his shirt, making it look like he was shot. Sam raced back to Dean's room and dumped all the water on his head and quickly, but quietly, dropped to the floor, playing dead. " WHAT THE HELL! WHO IN THE WORLD DID THIS TO ME!" Dean's ears steamed out smoke and his face was red. He glanced around and finally looked down on the floor. If you were the boys neighbor, I bet you can hear a over dramatic and girly voice saying,"Sammy! What happened to you? Noooooooo!" Dean jumped out of bed and squat down to his brother/ life partner. Meanwhile, Sammy is loving this! ( What a little demon spawn, as Dean might put it when he finds out) Dean started to cry, and Sammy being a little guilt tripping "girl", he stops his act and wraps his arms around his brother. "Hey! Dean it's okay. I'm not dead." Dean frozen still. I bet you can hear...," SAMMY IM GONNA KILL YOU!!" And see two grown boys running around like crazy." Dean I'm sorry! Noooo! (Huff) come on! Someone help me!" While Dean is saying," YOU DEMON SPAWN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, IM GONNA BRING YOUR SORRY A* TO THE GATES OF HELL!" Eventually, the boys calmed down and apologized to each other, yeah right. Well for Dean. He still hangs his threat in the air.

Before I continue this story, let me say for my pretend world, Dean and Sam are in a romantic, platonic-ish relationship for a long time. There are kisses here and there, but only for special stuff and when the boys feel a deep connection and love for each other.

Anyway, when the boys got in the car, Sam got a present of getting his nose bonked when he annoys Dean for giving his older bro wayyyyy to many kisses. Even when Dean says,"Stop it brat!" Or "You demon spawn, you're a living hell" over and over again.

 **Thanks you guys. There will be more updates. Besides this is the first chapter.**


	2. Sadness and the plan

**Here is the second chapter of my story, hope you enjoy.**

The boys were quiet when they were still driving in the car. Sam was at his worst state. All he wanted to do was show his brother Dean, some affection and reminding him that he loves him very much. He never thought whatsoever, that Dean would bruise his nose in anger. That give him a wake up call to be on high alert and to see if there is anything wrong with Dean. The boys were 2 minutes away from being at Bobby's house. Castiel gave them a update on what he and Bobby need him for. Apparently, there was a demon break out from the underworld. This is no ordinary demon. This demon is capable of these things: de-aging, soul swapping, love spells or poison, bringing more nightmares that are scary, giving you horrible Karma, cancer and lastly and more deadly, instant death. So Castiel and Bobby need the boys to investigate a crime in Los Angeles that might connect with that type of demon."We're on our way Castiel. Just hold on." Said Dean. "If you say so Dean, and remember, don't mess up your brother's hair and put it in pigtails." says Castiel. Dean hanged up the phone and glanced at Sam. Huh? Is Sammy crying? But why? So when he found parking near Bobby's house, he faced Sam and took his brother's hand. "Sammy, what's going on with you? Why are you crying?" Sam's eyebrows scrunched up with pain and tears. He let go of his brother's hand and wiped away the tears."It's nothing Dean." He got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Okay boys, we got you guys tickets to LA and I hope you got your passports." Says Bobby. The four men were in Bobby's backyard, drinking lemonade and eating potato chips. Dean rolled his eyes,"Of course we have our passports Bob. If we didn't then I would of drag Sam away from your door and we both would of drive back home to get them." Bobby smiled at the comment. Castiel noticed that Sam is sad about something. Before the Winchesters leave, Castiel pulled Sam aside for a moment, and Dean groaned."Oh come on Castiel! What are you doing-ah." Castiel stared at Dean."You know that you sound like a 5 year old, right?" Castiel asked. " Oh shut up." Replied Dean. Cas faced Sam. "Sam, you know that Dean loves you, he never meant to hurt your feelings... Or your nose." Sam just gushed out all the air built inside of him. "I'm not sure Cas, I gotta go bye." Sam left.

 **Yeah sorry for the Clifthanger, but don't you worry. This is only the second chapter. I hope you guys stay tuned for more. I think for the next chapter, there will be more fluffiness and the scene of the plane flight. If we are able to "friend" each other on here then friend me. :)**


	3. Mama and dreams

Castiel called Mary once he knows that the boys were out of sight. The phone rings and rings and rings, until Mary finally picked up the phone. Castiel started jabbering in his native angelic voice and language. Mary furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey Cas, speak more clearly. I'm only human Remember."

"Oh sorry (smirks) i got carried away. Anyway, Your sons are going to LA. Are you there at the airport?"

"Yes. Of course I'm there. Did you tell them to get their special demon ghost thingy migig?"

"Did you Castiel?"

"...no..."

"What am I gonna do with you? Then do it now Castiel, please. I really think that the weapon will be really good and important to defeat that special demon that's going around. Bye."

 _Click!_

Good thing Mama Winchester didn't drive back to Bobby's house and spank Castiel for not being responsible with her babies... Oops she already did. But only after the boys got into their plane, forgetting that weapon she talked about earlier.

Sam had switch his place back to the window because Dean is a scary cat. The plane ride is only about 20 minutes to maybe a hour or two to get to LA. Sam and Dean started to take a nap with the rest of the tired passengers. Sam had a dream, or should I say a flashback to where Dean propose to him to be his life partner forever.

 _Sam and Dean were eating at a café back in their hometown. Sam noticed that Dean is holding this weird small box in his now sweaty hand. He kept staring at it and countinued eating his pancakes. Minutes passes by in silence. Then Dean suddenly got out of his chair and bent on one knee. This frightened Sam. " Dean, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Dean chuckles and took Sam's hand in his. "Nothing Sammy... It's just, I want you to be with me forever (opens velvet box, showing a ring inside) Sammy's eyes teared up with happy tears. He cupped Dean's face with both hands. "Dean, this is the best thing that has happened to me. Of course I want to be with you forever." The boys hugged. When Dean pulled away, he looked deeply into his younger brother's eyes and moved closer and closer..._

 _ **Screech!**_

So much for dreaming.


	4. Love and (unfortunately) bullying :)

"What's happening?" Sam asked groggily. Dean's ghost face slowly turned towards him. "Sammy... We're gonna die." Sam snarled at the comment. "You had the nerve to lose hope Dean!" Dean rubbed his eyes and stared at his younger brother. Who was he to act that way towards him? Sammy should know better than to treat him this bad. "Sammy,What the hell are you trying to do? I'm your older brother." Sam suddenly frozed. His eyes furrowed Sadly and started to cry. "Sammy what's wrong? Please don't tell me you're somehow pregnant."

Sam just kept crying his eyes out. The more he cried, the more red his eyes will get and the more bit*y he will be towards anyone, especially Dean. Sam turned to Dean and cupped his face. He kissed Dean with all love that he could give. He then pulled away and stared frantically at his brother. "Dude, it's okay but what was that? What did I tell about no chick flicks? But anyway, I don't want to see my baby bro crying his eyes out like a girl." Sam chuckled softly. It was quiet and rough, drying and aching from tears.Oh yeah, they already landed and are riding the bus to their hotel.

Sam couldn't helped but to look at Dean once more." Hey dude, I hope you're not gonna be mad but...can I have one more chick flick moment with you. We're almost there to our hotel." Dean slowly nodded his head. Sam was excited and he hugged Dean. When the boy's pulled out, Dean was the one brushing his lips against Sam's. He softly and gingerly kissed Sam's lips. It's was so soft that Sam couldn't even feel it a bit. Dean kept doing that repeatedly for a few minutes then pulled away. " There my Sammy Sam. Now stop asking for chick flick moments like this." Sam laughed so much that his stomach started to hurt.

Dean thought that it would be best to smack the back of Sam's head."Ow! (Smack) Dean stop, ha ha ha ha ha! (Smack) okay I'm sorry! (Smack) Okay...!!!" Dean stopped smacking Sam when the two made it to their bus stop and hotel. The boys got out of the bus and walked to their rooms. Thy made their reservations and got the keys to the hotel door. Once they got inside, Mama Winchester was already there. At the sight of their mother,Dean jumped like a scared cat, it was so high that Dean could've stick to the ceiling. "What in the world!? Mom, how did you get here?" Dean asked frantically.

Mary glanced at Dean and back at her phone, texting a friend. "I don't think you need me to tell you anything Dean. I'm here to help you guys out on this mission, protecting you guys and make sure this demon is stopped once and for all." Dean huffed, Sam quietly groaned." Mom it's okay, we can do this." Sam said to Mary. But this stubborn woman isn't having it." I'm staying and that is it, period." Sam groaned again and Mary smacked the back of his bobbled head."(smack) Ow! Mom, I'm sorry! (Smack) Owww, Stop!" Mary smiled in pleasure. Sam at the other hand, is frowning. While Dean is laughing his butt off, not being supportive of his brother."Why oh why does it have to be me to smacked today." Dean just glanced sideways at his younger brother. "It's because you're a mama's boy Sam (smirks) and your definitely a girl." Sam growled,"No I am not!" Dean just chuckled at the cute reaction of his brother, he couldn't help by ruffling Sam's hair, while Sam is slapping his hand away. Mary chuckled a little but started to get stern." Of course Sam, of course." She said."Mom! Why?!" Said Sam.

"Okay enough Dean... Dean stop." Dean frowned and stopped ruffling Sammy's hair. The three went back to buissnes to make a plan to stop the demon. It's still on the loose and they wasted so much time because of Dean and Sam. Meanwhile, a certain someone, or should I say, something is creeping in the shadows of the hotel window, just waiting to do something crazy. All eyes on Dean or Sam.

 **Thanks for reading guys. This is the end of the 4th chapter. Who do you think that thing or someone is and who will be targeted, Dean or Sam? Tell me in the comments and please remember to review also. Thanks again, see you later alligators. :)**


	5. Fear

_Hmmm, you guys want to find me so bad, eh? Well... I will let you find me, but with a sacrifice... Sam... No Dean.. I need that Dean boy as my sacrifice. This will be interesting... Interesting indeed..._

Sam felt chills around his body as he and Dean walked to the purple woods. Trees bristled through the harsh winds, leaves rattled and wrinkled with the battle of the air. Sam could almost hear a hissing sound somewhere... Either next to him.. Or Dean. His teeth chattered and rattled like crazy, with fear."Dean, this doesn't feel right. I'm afraid that something bad was gonna happend.."

 ** _Whoosh!_**

 _"What was that!!" Yelled Sam. He was even more afraid than before. His skin turned white as snow, cheeks red as blood and fear as big and black as the ebony shadows of the freaky night. Dean grunted."Sammy, what's the matter with you? This is just trees, that's all dude." Sam grunted,"Yeah right Dean. But... Whatever."_

Dean smirked at Sam being a scary cat. But something about those trees in front of him seemed a little off. But he knows, or think that he knows, that Sammy Sam is very wrong and is worried for no reason.

As the boys walked toward a restaurant, to get something that eat, The sky started changing colors. It went from blue, to purple, to yellow, to red and then to black. Sam's skin turned pale, Dean seemed to start sweating on his forehead.

 **Meanwhile**...

 _You guys are almost there... Just keep going, just keep going, just keep going, you're almost there... Almost time to introduce myself boys..._

Sam's steps gotten quicker. He thought that he heard a voice, a scary and silky voice echoing _"Just keep going, just keep going..."_ He felt his hand grabbed and lips pressed against his knuckles. He flinched but noticed that it's only Dean."Dude, you need to chillax. Nothing is gonna happen, especially on my watch."


End file.
